My Destiny
by freacchi
Summary: Ia bisa saja menahan Ken di sana, tapi hal itu akan membuat Ken kehilangan garis takdirnya./"percayalah bu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."/. Mind to RnR? -Cover image isn't mine-
1. Chapter 1

Salam kenal semuanya,

Saya adalah author baru, jadi mohon bantuannya

You're My Destiny

By

Sukoshi Yuki

.

Disclaimer

Reiko Yoshida and Junichi Sato

.

Pairing

SoraxKen

.

Warning

Abal, Gaje, OOC, Typo, alur kecepatan, dll

.

Chapter 1- Awal Pertemuan

Ken POV start

"Hajimashite, m-my namae is Sora Naegino. It ni-nice t-to meet y-you..." Aku menatap gadis di hadapanku ini. Bahasa Inggrisnya masih tersendat dan banyak tercampur dengan Bahasa Jepang. Yah, memang tidak masalah sih... Yuri dan aku bisa Bahasa Jepang, pas-pasan lah, cukup untuk mengerti apa yang dibicarakan gadis ini. Ah, ya, aku lupa, perkenalkan, namaku Ken dan Yuri itu kakakku. Yang mengajarkan Bahasa Jepang itu ibu kami. Ibu pernah berkuliah di Jepang dulu, pas kuliah ibu berkenalan dengan Bibi Midori, ibunya Sora. Sampai sekarang mereka jadi sahabat dekat.

Setelah kami, -Yuri dan aku- berkenalan dengan keluarga Naegino, ibu menyuruh kami mengajak Sora berkeliling daerah sekitar. Maka diputuskanlah kami akan pergi ke taman dekat rumah. Waktu ke sana, Yuri dan Sora jalan di depan, sementara aku membuntuti mereka di belakang. Kayaknya sih, mereka akrab sekali, bercakap-cakap tanpa henti, huh, aku memang tidak pandai kalau ikut dalam sebuah percakapan. Lebih baik aku mendengar percakapan mereka saja...

"Jadi, kenapa pindah kemari?"

"Kaa-san bilang, Tou-san dipindah-kerjakan di New York sebagai kepala cabang yang baru, jadi, dari pada kami tinggal terpisah, lebih baik kami ikut pindah ke New York bersama Tou-san."

"Ne, Sora-chan, pasti sulit meninggalkan teman-temanmu di Tokyo?"

"Un... Demo, di sini lebih menyenangkan daripada perkiraanku sebelumnya. Ada Yuri-nii dan Ken-kun, menyenangkan bisa bertemu kalian!"

Eh? Aku tertegun dalam pikiranku sendiri. Jarang sekali ada yang mengingat aku dalam percakapan. Rasanya aneh Sora mengingat aku. Aku jadi berhenti mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Aku mulai merasa Sora berbeda, ia perhatian padaku bukan karena kelemahanku, tapi karena aku... menarik? Hm, Ken, kurasa jangan ge- er dulu deh, bisa aja Sora bilang bertemu denganku menyenangkan karena keformalan belaka. Lagi pula, tadi nama Yuri juga disebut. Hm, ingin rasanya ngobrol dengan Sora, tapi bagaimana? Apa yang harus aku bicarakan? Cih, aku bodoh, untuk berbicara saja aku tak tau...

"Ne, Ken-kun, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Eh? Aa... Eng, anu... Ehm... B-baga-i m-ma-na a-apanya, Sora-chan? T-tadi kau b-bilang apa ya-a?" jujur saja, aku kaget sekali. Bayangkan, baru kali ini ada yang mengajakku bicara selain masalah formal. Aku juga jarang dimintai pendapat dan sekarang, tiba-tiba aku ditanya Sora? Padahal dari tadi aku tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Huh, pasti tampangku sekarang seperti orang bodoh, mana bicaraku tergagap lagi! Sial!

Tapi setelah aku pikir, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku mencoba melihat wajah Sora, biasanya aku pintar membaca raut muka orang dan menjawab apa yang mereka harapkan. Jadi, ya, siapa taukan, aku bisa mengetahui apa yang Sora maksud? Tapi, apa yang kulihat? Aku tidak percaya ini, Sora sedang MENAHAN TAWANYA! Ah, maaf, aku terlalu histeris seperti ini, ok, aku khilaf... Yah, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memandangi raut wajah Yuri. Ia terlihat sedang memutar bola matanya, sepertinya ia jengkel atau bosan mungkin? Gak taulah, dia sering kok kayak gitu, satu-satunya raut wajah yang gak bisa aku baca, Yuri memutar bola matanya.

"Sora-chan?" aku mencoba memanggil Sora, mungkin dia akan menghentikan tawanya dan mengatakan sesuatu? Kucoba saja kan.

"Hmph... Hihi... Gomen, ne Ken-kun. Humph... Tadi wajahmu lucu sekali..." Kata Sora, ia berusaha menghentikan tawanya dengan menutupi mulutnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Pipinya memerah, ya ampun! Wajahnya imut banget!

"Kurasa kita sudah terlalu lama di sini, hari sudah mulai sore, Ken juga harus istirahat bukan? Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang." Yuri sepertinya kurang senang, entah mengapa. Sora yang telah menghentikan tawanya tampak melihatku dengan heran. Itu pasti gara-gara Yuri bilang aku harus istirahat. Ck, kenapa sih, Yuri harus bilang kayak gitu? Jadinya, aku hanya dapat menggeleng untuk menghilangkan tatapan heran Sora.

Waktu perjalanan pulang, Yuri dan Sora ngobrol lagi, tapi kali ini aku ikut.

"Ne, Ken-kun..."

"Eh, Sora-chan, bagaimana kau panggil aku Ken saja? Sepertinya sedikit aneh jika kau tambahkan 'kun' setelah namaku." entah, kenapa aku merasa aneh kalau Sora pakai embel-embel 'kun' untuk namaku.

"Demo, aku..."

"Ken benar, Sora-chan. Aku rasa lebih baik kalau kau memanggilnya Ken saja..." Hm, numben Yuri mendukung kata-kataku. Tapi, sudahlah, yang penting Yuri mendukungku, hehehe. Tapi, Sora kayaknya belum yakin nih.

"Lagipula, ini di New York, Sora-chan. Hitung-hitung membantumu melancarkan Bahasa Inggris kan?" kataku, aku sengaja tersenyum tipis untuk meyakinkannya. Akhirnya, mata Sora menyatakan persetujuan juga. Yak, Sora sudah setuju!

Tak terasa, kami sampai juga. -padahal sih, tamannya deket rumah- Sora diundang untuk makan malam bersama kami. Setelah itu, ayah mengantar Sora pulang, sementara ibu memberitahu kami kalau rumah Sora tidak jauh dari sini. Tapi tetap saja harus ada yang mengantar aku ke rumah Sora. Ck! Benar-benar menyebalkan! Sora akan bersekolah di Japan International School, sekolah khusus untuk orang Jepang atau keturunan Jepang yang berada di New York. Hm, sayang banget Sora gak satu sekolah dengan aku.

Tak terasa malam semakin larut, tentu saja ibu langsung menyuruh aku untuk tidur. Selain karena aku besok sekolah, aku juga harus menjaga kesehatan tubuhku. Aku langsung ke kamar, mengecek kebutuhan sekolah besok, kemudian aku tidur.

Ken POV end

.

Sementara itu, di kamar lain. Kamar tersebut remang-remang karena cahaya sulit menembus masuk, namun dalam keremangan itu, masih dapat dilihat seseorang tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memegang foto yang kusut dan penuh coretan di wajahnya. Ia menyeringai, entah karena apa. Ia bergumam pelan.

"Sekarang, nikmatilah waktumu bersamanya karena waktumu tak akan lama. Tarik perhatiannya sebanyak yang kau bisa. Tak lama lagi ia akan berpaling darimu. Ia hanya akan melihat kelemahanmu, mengasihanimu atau mencemoohmu. Kau benar, ia memang sedikit berbeda dengan yang lain, tapi ia tetap manusia dan mereka akan tetap memandangmu dengan sebelah mata. Kau tahu? Itulah bayaranmu kepadaku." Puas memandangi sosok dalam foto itu, ia menyimpan foto tersebut dalam lacinya. Kini, di wajarnya, tampak senyuman tipis namun matanya memancarkan kebencian. Dan di benaknya, tergambarlah dengan jelas perbuatan macam apa yang akan ia lakukan.

.

.

.

~Nothing can keep us apart because you're my destiny~

.

TBC

Author's area.

Huft, selesai juga, hehehe *ketawa gak jelas* XD

Yuki bener-bener minta maaf kalau chap ini tidak memuaskan, Yuki sendiri merasa tidak puas dengan apa yang ditulis, tapi entah, gak tau gimana benerinnya.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari senpai-senpai sekalian dan teman Fb saya. *maaf yuki tidak bilang ke senpai yang bersangkutan *

.

Akhir kata, Yuki sangat berterima kasih kepada reader sekalian yang bersedia membaca fic ini, kritik dan saran melalui review sangat Yuki butuhkan mengingat Yuki adalah pemula di sini.

So, keep or delete? :D

14-01-2012


	2. Chapter 2

My Destiny

By

Sukoshi Yukki

.

Disclaimer

Reiko Yoshida and Junichi Sato

.

Pairing

SoraxKen

.

Warning

Abal, Gaje, OOC, Typo, alur kecepatan, dll

.

Chapter- 2

Dua bulan kemudian.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Midori-baa san." Sapaan yang telah akrab oleh wanita paruh baya ini, mengundangnya untuk memalingkan wajah ke sumber suara. Senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya ini pun semakin mengembang begitu melihat pemilik suara yang telah menyapanya dengan hangat.

"Ohayou Ken. Pagi sekali kau datang hari ini. Tak sabar bertemu Sora-chan hm?" goda Midori dan seperti dugaannya, wajah manis Ken langsung dihiasi dengan semburat merah yang memang tak jarang tampak ketika Midori menggoda pemuda itu.

Tentu saja, walaupun sudah sering digoda demikian, Ken selalu saja menjadi salah tingkah. Wah, wah. "E-eh, i-iya Midori-baa san. E-em, maksudku, apa saya mengganggu?" ucapnya tergagap.

"Hahaha, tentu saja tidak Ken. Ayo masuk, jangan malu-malu. Sora-chan akan selesai sebentar lagi. Sora, apakah kamu sudah siap? Ken sudah menunggumu." Midori memanggil putri tunggalnya itu. Walaupun sudah hampir setiap pagi Ken dan Sora pergi ke sekolah bersama, tak pernah sekalipun putrinya telah siap ketika di jemput Ken. Ken sendiri, tak pernah telat menjemput Sora, ia selalu datang pagi-pagi, dan menyapa Midori dengan sopan.

Tak lama, Sora sudah muncul di depan rumahnya. Ia tersenyum manis, menciptakan _mood _baik bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Sarapannya sudah selesai?" tanya Midori, memastikan. Sora hanya mengangguk, senyumnya masih belum lepas dari wajahnya. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kalian pergi ke sekolah sekarang, jangan sampai terlambat." Midori berkata lagi dengan lembut, memberikan senyum keibuan yang sangat khas.

Kedua anak itu segera memberi salam kepada Midori, kemudian pergi ke sekolah bersama. Ya, meskipun mereka tidak satu sekolah, ternyata arah sekolah mereka sama, dan hanya berbeda 1 halte. Tentu saja, Ken senang dengan hal ini, ditambah lagi, kesehatannya juga sangat baik akhir-akhir ini, sehingga orang tuanya tidak memaksanya untuk pergi ke sekolah dengan Yuri.

"Hei, Ken, dapatkah kau mengajariku soal trigonometri ini?" tanya Sora sedikit frustasi. Semenjak sekolah dasar, matematika tak pernah menjadi pelajaran favorit Sora, entah mengapa, ia tak pernah akrab dengan angka-angka itu. Untuk mengerjakan hal yang berhubungan dengan matematika, Sora harus berusaha dua kali lebih keras daripada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Tentu saja, begini, untuk soal ini, kau harus menggunakan rumus yang ini. Lalu, dilanjutkan dengan rumus yang dibawahnya." Ujar Ken, berusaha menjelaskan soal itu. Lain dengan Sora, ia tak memiliki masalah untuk akademisnya, dapat dikatakan, ia adalah yang terbaik. Hanya saja, kondisi jantungnya yang lemah, membuatnya tak dapat merebut posisi juara umum. Ia dikalahkan telak dalam bidang olahraga.

"Sou ka. Jadi, umm, setelah aku menggunakan rumus yang pertama... apa yang dapat aku lakukan dengan rumus yang kedua?" Tanya Sora, lagi. Ugh, kalau tidak ada Ken, ia sudah pasti akan menyerah untuk mengerjakan PR matematikanya. Ia tak menyangka, standar sekolah di New York begitu tinggi.

Bukannya menawab, Ken malahan tertawa. Tentu saja wajah Sora memerah, ia malu. Malu karena ia menyangka kalau soal yang 'mudah' itu tak dapat di kerjakannya. Sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, karena ia tak berani menatap Ken. Untunglah, Ken menangkap pikiran Sora, ia segera berusaha untuk menghentikan tawanya.

"Maaf Sora, maaf, aku tak bermaksud menertawaimu. Kau... terlihat imut saat sedang berfikir tadi, jadi menggemaskan sekali~" ucap Ken, jujur. Namun, tawa yang ia coba tahan sejak tadi, tak dapat terbendung lagi, jadi ia hanya tertawa kecil, sambil melihat wajah Sora yang melongo mendengar kalimatnya barusan.

Perlahan, semburat merah kembali mewarnai kedua pipi Sora, begitu otaknya selesai mencerna perkataan Ken barusan. "Uugh! Ken jahaaaat." Ucapnya seraya memukuli punggung Ken, pelan, untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Dari balik pintu, Midori hanya mengamati dua anak itu dengan tersenyum. Ia dapat melihat bahwa ada ikatan yang menghubungkan keduanya, yang sangat kuat, mereka akrab laksana saudara kandung yang tumbuh bersama selama bertahun-tahun, padahal, kalau diingat, mereka baru kenal satu sama lain sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu.

"Aa, Yuri, ingin menjemput Ken?" ucap Midori dengan ramah. Ia tersenyum melihat anak sulung dari sahabatnya ini, namun matanya dengan awas menilai pemuda yang kini berada di sebelahnya. Midori cukup yakin, Yuri datang dengan diam-diam. Ia yakin sekali kalau pemuda itu tidak mengetuk pintu atau permisi sama sekali untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

Yuri hanya tersenyum mengangguk. 'Senyum yang ganjil' lagi-lagi Midori berpendapat negatif tentang anak itu. Midori sebenarnya tak mau untuk berpikiran negatif tentang anak sahabatnya, tapi, sebagai seorang lulusan fakultas psikologi dari universitas ternama, ia cukup terlatih untuk mengenal karakter seseorang.

"Hari sudah cukup sore, bibi. Ken butuh istirahat." Ucap pemuda itu. Midori hanya mengangguk, tanda ia paham.

Tak lama, setelah mengucapkan salam, Yuri segera membawa adiknya pulang. Tak ada yang berbicara selama perjalanan, Yuri sibuk dengan pikirannya, sementara Ken, ragu untuk mengajak kakaknya tersebut untuk berbicara.

"Kak?" akhirnya Ken memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hm?"

"Setelah lulus, kakak ingin ingin ke mana?" tanya anak itu. Ia tahu, ayah mereka ingin kakaknya itu belajar di sebuah sekolah bisnis elit, agar ia dapat melanjutkan bisnis keluarganya. Namun, ken juga tahu, bahwa kakaknya itu tidak tertarik dengan segala macam yang berbau bisnis. "Bisnis itu kejam." Ucapnya dulu, sekali ia ditanya mengapa ia tak suka dengan ekonomi.

Yuri menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap wajah penuh rasa ingin tahu adiknya itu. "Entahlah Ken, kau tahu sendiri kondisinya. Apakah aku diizinkan untuk memilih? Andai kesempatan itu ada." Pandangan mata Yuri melembut, itu sekali-kalinya Ken melihat pandangan yang selembut itu dari kakaknya. Sulit untuk Yuri menjelaskan keinginannya kepada orang tuanya, Ken sadar akan hal itu.

"Ada kakak, kesempatan itu selalu ada." Ucap Ken, yakin. Ia menatap lurus kakaknya, memberikan senyum polosnya.

Melihat optimisme adiknya, tak kuasa, Yuri tersenyum. "Kau tak tau apa-apa. Tapi, mungkin juga, apa yang kau katakan itu benar." Kalimat terakhir Yuri itu diucapkannya sembari menatap langit senja yang menaungi mereka.

"Ayo pulang." Ucapnya lagi, menggandeng tangan adiknya.

.

.

~open my mind, and tell me, there always be a chance for anyone~

.

TBC

Author's area:

Huaaaaa, gomen ne, minna... Saya baru sadar kalau fic ini sudah saya telantarkan lebih dari setahun! Semoga saya mendapat maaf dari reader sekalian.. (_ _)

Mendadak saya kehilangan mood untuk menulis, dan baru akhir-akhir ini saya sedikit bersemangat untuk menulis lagi. Untuk chap depan, akan saya usahakan selesai secepatnya~

Anoo, ada hal-hal yang sengaja saya buat kabur dulu di awal, dan akan semakin jelas seiring jalannya cerita, jadi ikuti terus ya... XD

Jadi, bagaimana pendapat anda mengenai chapter 2 ini? Tuangkan segala bentuk pendapat anda melalui kotak review. Kritik dan saran sangat saya terima

Thanks to:

Chisami Fuka, freaking, leon de yuri, Liya Heartless, dan Koyuki Uzumaki yang sudah mereview fic ini,

Dan kepada silent reader yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca chap 1 dari fic ini. ^_^

Sign,

Sukoshi Yukki


	3. Chapter 3

Ini, adalah chapter ketiganya.. ^^

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer : Reiko Yoshida and Junichi Sato

Warning : OOC , semi-AU, typo, alur rush, dll

.

Chapter- 3

Tak terasa, hari-hari terus berlalu. Entah mengapa, semenjak kedatangan Sora, Ken semakin bersemangat, kesehatannya pun, dalam kondisi yang baik, tak jarang ia dapat mengikuti pelajaran olahraga di sekolahnya. Hal ini menciptakan senyum tersendiri bagi pemuda itu.

"…mengerjakan soal tersebut, Ken? Ken Killian!" lamunan pemuda itu langsung buyar mendengar sebuah kalimat yang ditujukan kepadanya. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang yang menyebutkan namanya tadi, sang guru.

"Maaf bu, soal yang mana?" Ken bertanya sopan, sedikit gugup.

"Saya ingin kamu mengerjakan soal di halaman 109, nomor 12." Jawab gurunya itu, ia menatap Ken sedikit tajam, menyadari bahwa anak itu sempat tidak memperhatikan perkataannya.

Ken berusaha untuk mengabaikan tatapan tidak enak dari sang guru, ia membaca soal itu sepintas. Lalu, ia maju ke depan kelas. Soal yang dimaksudkan gurunya memang tidak mudah, namun otak Ken mampu mengerjakan soal itu bahkan sebelum ia menuliskan jawabannya di papan.

"Baik. Ken, saya ingin berbicara kepadamu setelah kelas selesai." Ucap sang guru setelah Ken menuliskan jawaban itu. Tidak perlu dikatakan, seisi kelas sudah tahu kalau jawaban yang dituliskan Ken itu benar. Ken hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum menjawab "ya, bu."

...

"Ken lama sekali... Tidak biasanya..." gumam Sora. Gadis itu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk untuk menunggu Ken. Gadis itu memperhatikan jam tangannya. Sudah lewat 15 menit. Bosan berada di tempat yang sama, gadis itu mulai berkeliling ke sekitar.

"Sebentar lagi, hujan akan turun." Ucap gadis itu lagi, kedua iris matanya tak lepas memandang awan kelabu tebal yang bergerak semakin dekat.

"Sora." Sebuah suara berat yang terkesan dingin memanggil gadis itu, mengingatkannya kalau ada orang lain yang menunggu Ken yang sedang bersamanya. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, Yuri-nii... Aku mengganggumu?" tanya Sora sopan. Sora memang tidak pernah terlalu akrab dengan pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kakaknya Ken ini. Ia sendiri tidak pernah tau apa alasannya. Jarak usia yang terlalu jauh? Mungkin.

"Tidak juga." Jawab pemuda itu, berusaha menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Tanpa Sora sadari, tubuhnya serasa lebih santai sekarang. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu." Lanjut Yuri, kali ini nada suaranya terkesan lebih misterius.

Sora berjalan mendekat. Ia kembali duduk, kali ini persis di sebelah Yuri. "Apa yang ingin nii-san katakan?" tanya gadis itu tak dapat menutupi rasa penasarannya.

Sebuah seringai dipaksa Yuri untuk tetap bersembunyi di balik rahangnya. Ia menunggu sejenak, "Kau tau Sora? Sebaiknya kau tidak mengajak Ken bermain di taman terlalu sering."

"Kenap- Apakah nilai-nilai Ken menurun?" tanya gadis itu khawatir. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, tatapan mata Yuri menjadi lebih dingin.

"Oo, tidak Sora, ku rasa, Ken tidak pernah bermasalah dengan nilai-nilainya. Ia hanya... bermasalah dengan kesehatannya." Jawab Yuri dengan nada yang dibuat-buat menyesal dengan keadaan.

"Aa... masalah itu kah?" tanya Sora, seakan lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Yuri terkejut mendengar reaksi Sora. Perkataan gadis itu... seperti dia sudah mengetahuinya. Apa gadis itu benar-benar sudah tahu? Yuri tidak bias berkata-kata.

"Yang nii-chan maksud itu, masalah jantung Ken bukan? Aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak aku bertemu kalian." gadis itu memperjelas pertanyaannya. Pertanyaan itu diikuti tatapan polos khas dari Sora.

Yuri cepat-cepat menenangkan dirinya dari rasa terkejut. Ia kembali tersenyum sendu. "Sepertinya kau sudah tau mengenai kesehatan jantung Ken." Komentarnya.

Sora hanya mengangguk. Gadis itu menyadari kalau Yuri tidak akan melanjutkan ucapannya. Karena itu ia berinisiatif untuk melanjutkan percakapan. "Okaa-chan yang mengatakan hal itu."

"Ibu tidak dalam kondisi yang baik waktu ia sedang mengandung Ken. Walau sudah dirawat intensif di rumah sakit, tetap saja, Ken lahir dengan kondisi jantung yang lemah. Sedikit saja dia melakukan aktivitas yang berat, ia bisa pingsan. Atau bahkan lebih parah." Yuri tidak dapat memastikan kalau Sora sudah mengetahui rincian itu, entah mengapa, ia ingin Sora mengetahui hal itu lebih jelas dari orang lain.

Sora belum sempat berkata-kata. Otaknya seakan-akan masih mencerna apa yang akan terjadi. Saat itulah mereka –Yuri dan Sora- menyadari keberadaan Ken yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ken?" tanya Sora, tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Orang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka kini berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan tatapan lesu.

Ken tak perlu bersusah payah memaksakan senyum. Ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk berusaha agar ia tampak baik-baik saja. Ia mendengar jelas kalimat terakhir yang Yuri ucapkan. Hal yang ia tak ingin Sora ketahui. Ia tak ingin Sora tahu mengenai kesehatannya. Ia tak ingin Sora baik kepadanya karena ia kasihan.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ucapnya dengan nada rendah. Sebisa mungkin, ia menghindari kontak mata dengan gadis itu, berusaha mengacuhkan perhatian yang ia dapat dari Sora. Ia langsung melangkah keluar dari gedung sekolahnya. Ia tahu, Yuri sudah siap mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sora masih belum menyerah. Ia tidak menyadari apa penyebab perubahan sikap Ken yang tiba-tiba. Namun, sikap acuh-tak acuh Ken, membuatnya lelah sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Diam. Hal itulah yang menjadi teman mereka sepanjang perjalanan pulang itu. Dan, langit kelabu itu seakan menjadi pelengkap bagi suasana yang suram itu.

...

Suasana rumah Ken terasa sedikit ramai ketika mereka bertiga menjejakkan kaki mereka di teras rumah keluarga Killian.

"Okaa-chan, Otou-chan, kalian sudah berada di sini?" Sora yang pertama kali menyuarakan rasa terkejutnya. Tidak biasanya kedua orang tuanya berada di rumah keluarga Killian saat ia pulang sekolah di siang hari. Biasanya, ibunya akan menjemputnya ketika hari sudah gelap, sering kali setelah jam makan malam. Maklum, ayahnya bekerja di sebuah kantor yang memaksanya untuk sering bekerja hingga larut dan ibunya sendiri harus mengajar di sore hari.

Midori tersenyum menyadari putrinya sudah pulang. "Anak-anak, kami punya kejutan untuk kalian." Ucap Midori sambil memberikan sebuah lirikan ringan kepada Lilian –ibu Yuri dan Ken-

Belum ada yang merespon ucapan Midori. Sora hanya menatap penasaran ibunya, ingin segera mengetahui kejutan apa yang dimaksudkan. Ken, walau sedikit murung, berusaha untuk mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang akan menjadi kejutan bagi mereka bertiga. Sementara Yuri hanya menatap tanpa minat, sedikit tidak perduli dengan kejutan itu.

Mengerti lirikan temannya itu, Lilian melanjutkan ucapan Midori, "Kita akan ke Kaleido Stage malam ini! Kebetulan, besok sekolah libur, bukan?" ucapnya bersemangat.

"Kaleido Stage? Kita akan menonton pertunjukkan sirkus?" tanya Sora bersemangat.

Kali ini, pembicaraan mengenai Kaleido Stage mengundang rasa tertarik Yuri. "Aa, ya. Selama di sini, Sora belum pernah ke Kaleido Stage, ya?"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya pernah melihat Kaleido stage dari jauh." Jawabnya.

"Kaleido stage adalah panggung sirkus yang indah." Kali ini, giliran Ken yang mengucapkan pendapatnya, tampak sebuah senyum kini mulai menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Waah... Aku jadi tak sabar menunggu nanti malam!" ucapan Ken membuat Sora semakin bersemangat.

"Nah, anak-anak, ayo segera bersiap. Kalian tidak ingin terlambat menonton pertunjukkannya bukan?" ujar Midori membuat mereka bertiga segera bubar untuk bersiap.

"Baaaaaik!" ujar mereka bertiga, penuh semangat.

...

"Okaa-chan, Otou-chan, ayo cepat!" Sora berlari paling depan diantara rombongan itu. Merasa sudah cukup jauh, ia berbalik sambil melambaikan tangannya agar mereka cepat-cepat menyusulnya.

"Sora, tunggu sebentar! Jangan berlari terlalu jauh!" ujar Midori, khawatir dengan perbuatan Sora. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk menyusul Sora. Namun, ia tersenyum melihat kelakuan putrinya itu.

Senyum Sora sedikit meredup ketika pandangan matanya membentur sesosok pemuda pirang yang seumuran dengan dia. Ken, ia masih sedikit murung. Kalau saja Sora dapat menanyakan hal itu padanya, kalau saja Sora tahu penyebab perubahan sikap Ken yang tiba-tiba. Ingin ia menanyakan hal itu secara langsung kepada Ken, tapi Sora tak mendapat kesempatan sama sekali.

"Ne, Sora, bukankah kau ingin segera masuk?" godaan dari Midori langsung menyadarkan Sora dari lamunan kecilnya. Tanpa ia sadari, rombongannya sudah mengelilinginya.

Ia tersenyum kepada sang ibu, "tentu saja. Ayo kita segera masuk ke dalam!"

...

"Itu adalah pertunjukkan yang paling indah yang pernah ku lihat!" Sora berkata dengan penuh kekaguman kepada kedua orang tuanya ketika mereka masih mengikuti kerumunan orang-orang yang berusaha keluar dari Kaleido Stage. Pertunjukkan baru saja selesai dan penampilan-penampilan para pemain masih melekat kuat di memori Sora.

"Aku ingin bisa bergabung bersama mereka..." Tambah gadis itu lagi.

"Sora-chan ingin bergabung di Kaleido Stage?" tanya Midori, menanggapi keinginan putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Ya!" jawabnya yang mantap disertai senyuman lebarnya.

Midori tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban itu. Lalu ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada kedua putra dari keluarga Killian yang berjalan di sebelah lainnya.

"Nah bagaimana dengan kalian? Apa cita-cita kalian?" tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya , bibi, saya juga ingin bergabung dengan Kalei-" ucapan Yuri itu terpotong oleh ayahnya.

"Kita sudah membicarakan hal ini, Yuri. Kau tidak akan pernah bergabung dengan kelompok sirkus manapun." Jawabnya dengan nada dingin.

"Tch." Yuri berdecih, namun ia menjaga volume suaranya agar sang ayah tidak mendengar decihan itu. Pemuda itu kini menatap Sora yang sedang menatap adiknya.

Midori jadi merasa tidak enak dengan kondisi yang tiba-tiba menjadi tegang di antara mereka. Ia menatap Lilian, memberikan sebuah pandangan minta maaf kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Yuri, bagaimanapun ayahnya menilai ia punya potensi untuk memanajemen sebuah perusahaan. Dan, prospeknya juga bagus untuk Yuri sendiri. Nah, Ken, kini giliranmu. Apa cita-citamu?" Lilian berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Namun, yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Ia seperti sedang menyelam pada pikirannya sendiri. Membuat yang lainnya mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepadanya.

"Ken?" Lilian mencoba memanggil anak bungsunya lagi.

Tersadar, Ken mengarahkan sorotan matanya kepada sang ibu. "Ya, bu?"

Lilian menghela nafas melihat kelakuan putranya itu. Ken seperti kembali kepada kebiasaan lamanya, jika ada yang mengganggu pikirannya, Ken pasti jadi sering melamun. "Ada apa Ken? Sesuatu mengganggumu?"

"T-tidak ada apa-apa bu. Uum... Aku ingin ke toilet dulu. Kalian bisa menungguku di tempat parkir?" jawab pemuda itu, berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Tentu saja."

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari sang ibu, Ken bergegas pergi ke toilet. Namun sebuah suara feminim menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Aa, Ken, tunggu, aku juga ingin ke toilet." Sebenarnya Sora tak benar-benar ingin ke toilet. Gadis itu hanya ingin mencari kesempatan untuk berbicara kepada Ken, berdua.

Ken hanya mengangguk singkat. Setelah memastikan Sora mengikutinya, mereka segera pergi.

Setelah memastikan mereka dapat berbicara berdua, Sora membuka mulutnya dengan sedikit enggan. "Ken."

Tak ada respon. Ken tidak menanggapi panggilan itu.

Sora berusaha untuk memanggil lebih keras lagi. "Ken!"

Kali ini, panggilan Sora berhasil membuat Ken menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia membalikkan badannya, dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Sejak tadi sore, kau menghindariku. Ada apa?" Sora sedikit gentar. Baru kali ini ia melihat pandangan dingin sepasang mata Ken.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan gadis itu.

"Lalu, mengapa kau berusaha menghindariku?" tutut Sora.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Berhentilah jadi orang yang sensitif." Jawaban Ken sedingin tatapan yang diberikan pemuda itu kepada Sora.

Dan Sora yakin, kalau pemuda itu tengah berbohong kepadanya. "Bohong." Ucap gadis itu.

"Apa maumu, Sora?" tanya Ken, emosinya semakin menguasai pikiran pemuda itu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, ada apa?" Sora kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya. Suaranya yang tercekat di tenggorokkan dipaksanya untuk keluar.

"Aku sudah bilang, tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Ken lagi, kini ia menekan tiap kata-katanya.

"Kau pembohong." Sora tak berani menatap wajah Ken saat ia mengatakan hal itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau tak berhak mengatakan hal itu, Sora Naegino." Cukup. Ken merasa ia sudah cukup. Emosi yang menguasainya, ia tak dapat menahannya lagi. "Kau berfikir, kau berhak mengatakannya setelah apa yang kau lakukan? Kau baik kepadaku, itu karena kau mengasihaniku, bukan?!" Ken, ia sudah setengah berteriak.

Sora mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. "K-en, a-apa yang kau –aku tidak... Kau salah..." Ia terbata-bata.

"Aku salah apa, Sora? Salah kalau jantungku lemah?!" Lepas semua emosi Ken yang disimpannya semenjak pulang sekolah tadi. Kini, ia merasa sedikit menyesal, namun sedikit dari harga dirinya memaksanya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Pergilah, Sora. Aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu, lagi."

...

*Ken POV*

Aku keterlaluan. Aku tahu itu. Itu bukan salah Sora, namun aku menyalahkannya. Aku bahkan tidak memberinya waktu untuk menjelaskan segala sesuatu dari sudut pandangnya. Aku tahu, Sora terluka, tapi aku tak punya keberanian hanya untuk minta maaf.

"Ken, kau tampaknya murung dari tadi. Ayo, cerialah, tak enak lho, kalau sedang jalan-jalan begini ada yang murung." Bibi Midori pasti menyadari betapa muramnya aku dari tadi. Akh! Apa yang sudah kulakukan kepada Sora? Bahkan keluarganya sudah begitu baik kepadaku.

Aku memaksakan senyumku kepada Bibi Midori. Ku harap bibi tidak menyadari hal itu. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sedikit guncangan pada mobil yang kami tumpangi.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar ayah berteriak, "semuanya, awaaaass!"

Ku lihat sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan penuh sedang mengarah ke mobil kami dengan arah yang berlawanan. Telingaku menangkap suara benturan yang memekakkan dan sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan adalah hal terakhir yang kulihat.

.

.

~If I say sorry, will you forgive me?~

.

TBC

Lagi-lagi maaf yang sebesar-besarnya (_ _)

Harusnya saya bilang ini dari awal. Kemungkinan besar saya menyelesaikan sebuah chapter dalam hitungan minggu itu kecil sekali. Mungkin udah ada yang males nunggu update dari fic ini, jadi saya engga bisa apa-apa kalau ada yang marah atau pun kesal sama saya.

Tapi, saya berterima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk baca fic ini, bahkan yang meriview... walau saya nggak bisa update cepat, tapi review kalian memancing mood saya untuk lanjutin fic ini ^^

Oke, ini balesan reviewnya:

**Freaking **gomeeeen _ mendadak mood saya hilang terhadap fic ini, ditambah lagi ide-ide baru merasuki otak saya. Ini lanjutannya ^^

**Rey Ai **baiklah, saya sudah lanjutkan ceritanya Bisa dibilang, Yuri sedikit nggak suka sama Ken, tapi nggak sampai dendam~ Untuk lebih jelasnya, akan diceritakan di chapter depan.

**Asilentreader **waaah, makasiiiih udah bilang ceritanya bagus XD mungkin saya nggak bisa update cepat-cepat, tapi saya akan berusaha! ^^

Baiklah, seperti sebelumnya, segala kritik, komentar, ataupun saran dapat kalian sampaikan melalui kotak review. Berikan pendapat anda, jadi saya tahu di mana kesalahan saya ^^

Sign.

Yukki Sukoshi

19 Desember 2013


	4. Chapter 4

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer : Reiko Yoshida and Junichi Sato

Warning : OOC, semi-AU, unsur supranatural typo, alur rush, dll

Genre : romance, family, supranatural

Chapter 4: Janji dan Berita Duka

.

"Ken… Bangunlah Ken" orang yang dipanggil namanya itu mengerang begitu ia mendengar suara itu, membangunkannya dari tidur panjang yang pemuda itu sendiri tak tahu sudah berapa lama, membuat badannya yang semula merasa nyaman bergerak protes. Suara yang familiar baginya. 'Siapa?' benaknya bertanya. Rasa penasarannya memaksa pemuda itu melawan dirinya sendiri untuk membuka kelopak matanya yang luar biasa berat.

"Aah…" desisnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar tak dapat diajak untuk berkompromi. Seluruh tulang belulangnya terasa retak dan ototnya terasa pegal sekali. Jangankan mengangkat tangannya, kelopak matanya saja sulit sekali ia gerakkan. Apa yang dia alami sih? Ken tak dapat mengingat apapun yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Dengan paksaan yang berlebihan, akhirnya kelopak mata Ken dapat terbuka dengan perlahan.

Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah sepasang iris berwarna cokelat cemerlang, lalu, ia baru menyadari ada surai magenta* yang sedikit menutupi kelopak mata yang membungkus iris mata tadi. Hal berikutnya yang pemuda itu sadari adalah orang itu adalah seorang gadis, tampak dari parasnya yang manis, bulu matanya yang lentik, dan… suaranya tadi. Ken yakin sekali kalau tadi itu suara sang gadis. Dan hal terakhir yang ia sadari bahwa jarak mereka begitu dekat, hingga ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat dari gadis itu. Memikirkan itu, wajah Ken pun langsung bersemu.

"Sora?" gadis itu tersenyum, tampaknya senang karena pemuda itu mengenalinya. Sayangnya, gadis itu sama sekali tak berkata apapun. Ia hanya membantu pemuda itu untuk duduk. "Kita ada di mana?" Ken menyadari Sora tak akan mengeluarkan suaranya, sehingga pemuda itulah yang mengambil inisiatif untuk bertanya duluan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tempat itu begitu asing.

Gadis manis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin ia juga sama bingungnya dengan Ken. Sang pemuda baru saja akan membuka mulutnya ketika tiba-tiba Sora berkata, "yang ku ketahui, ini bukanlah tempatmu Ken, tapi aku harus berada di sini untuk sementara waktu."

"Apa maksudmu?" aneh. Yang Sora ucapkan jelas sekali aneh. Gadis itu tak pernah menggunakan kalimat konotasi selama ini, kenapa sekarang ia mendadak misterius? Ken juga menyadari kalau senyum gadis itu sedikit ganjil, tak seperti biasa yang ia lihat. Dari awal ada sesuatu yang terjadi, tapi ia tak tahu apa, membuat pikiran Ken berkecamuk. Matanya kembali terasa berat.

"Ken harus pulang, menemui Baa-san dan Jii-san. Tapi aku harus tinggal di sini." Jelas sang gadis dengan sedikit patah-patah, seakan menahan emosi. "Hanya untuk sementara," tambahnya lagi, dengan nada yang lebih tenang. Ken melihatnya, Sora, tampak seperti… terpaksa?

"Tidak Sora, ayo kita pulang bersama." Ucapnya bersikeras. Sial, matanya kian terasa berat, pandangannya mulai kabur. Apa yang terjadi? Semuanya terasa seperti awal kesadarannya tadi.

Hal terakhir yang dapat dilihat Ken adalah senyum manis dari Sora, dan sebelum semua indranya benar-benar berhenti berfungsi, Ken mendengar sepatah kalimat terakhir yang tak akan dilupakannya. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, karena kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku, Ken." Kemudian, semuanya gelap.

Sora memandangi sosok Ken yang perlahan menghilang dari hadapannya. Bibirnya menunjukkan senyum, namun hatinya sakit. Tapi itu semua untuk kebaikan Ken, dan Sora tak boleh egois. Ia bisa saja menahan Ken di sana, tapi hal itu akan membuat Ken kehilangan garis takdirnya. Itu sama saja merusak masa depan pemuda yang, baru Sora sadari, berarti baginya.

"Sudah selesai acara perpisahannya?" Sora dapat merasakan nada mengejek dari orang yang berada di belakangnya itu, namun gadis itu sadar kalau paling tepat untuk mengabaikannya. Tanpa memandang orang itu, ia berbalik. Ia tak tahu ia akan pergi ke mana, ia tak punya rumah lagi. Kedua orang tuanya… telah tiada. Itu semua karena kecelakaan di malam itu. Ia tak dapat menyalahkan siapapun untuk hal itu. Hanya saja, kalau Kamisama itu sungguh ada… ia ingin berdoa agar semua hal itu tidak terjadi, agar segalanya hanyalah mimpi belaka.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada dingin. Sora sadar kalau itu bukan dirinya. Ia yang biasanya tak akan bersikap seacuh ini kepada siapapun. Tapi sekarang? Sora sadar, ia telah berubah, semenjak orang tuanya tiada, semenjak ia melepaskan Ken, tak ada lagi kehangatan dalam dirinya yang tersisa.

Orang itu menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Sora. Namun, hal yang membuatnya lebih senang lagi adalah, ia akhirnya dapat memisahkan gadis itu dengan Ken, adiknya.

Ken terbangun dengan rasa sesak pada dadanya. Ia merintih, berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit itu. Air, ia butuh air sekarang. Digerakkannya tangannya secara perlahan yang membuatnya menyentuh sosok yang ia baru sadari tertidur di pinggir kasurnya. Itu ibunya. Mengapa ibunya dapat berada di sini? Ken tak tahu. Di mana ia sekarang? Rasa bingung membuat ia tak berhenti melontarkan berbagai pemikiran kepada dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan, Ken menjulurkan tangannya menuju meja yang terledak di tepi kasurnya. Di atas meja itu ada secangkir gelas beserta teko yang berisi air. Letaknya tak begitu jauh, sehingga Ken yakin, ia dapat menggapai gelas itu, namun satu hal yang tak ia pertimbangkan bahwa rasa sesak di dadanya tak dapat bertahan hingga Ken meraih gelas itu. Tidak sama sekali.

"Uhuk uhuk!" Suara batuk Ken dengan sukses membuat ibunya terkejut bangun. Lilian segera menepuk ringan punggung Ken, membantu pemuda itu untuk duduk, dan kemudian mengambil segelas air terdekat.

"Ini." Ucap Lilian seraya memberikan minuman itu kepada putranya. Ken nampak tergesa-gesa menghabiskan minuman itu sehingga membuatnya tersedak. Melihat itu, Lilian segera menepuk punggung Ken lagi, lalu berkata dengan khawatir "pelan-pelan minumnya, Ken."

Setelah Ken menghabiskan minumnya, ia dapat menarik nafas dengan lega. Melihat kondisi Ken yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya, Lilian segera menekan tombol pemanggil untuk perawat yang bertugas, melaporkan bahwa Ken sudah sadar. "Tunggu sebentar lagi, ya," ucap ibu dua anak itu dengan lembut, "dokter akan segera datang."

"Bu, apa yang telah terjadi? Kita ada di mana?" tanya Ken dengan bingung. Tempat itu bukanlah kamarnya, namun ia tak merasa asing berada di sana. Aroma obat-obatan dan disinfektan yang memenuhi ruangan itu membuatnya merasa sedikit pusing.

"Kita berada di rumah sakit." Jawab Lilian dengan sendu. Ia sendiri tengah berjuang untuk menahan air matanya agar tak meleleh. "Mobil yang dikendarai ayah ditabrak sewaktu kita melintas di jalan yang berbatasan langsung dengan teping," Lilian mencoba mengambil nafas yang ia harapkan dapat menenangkan pikirannya, kemudian melanjutkan, "menurut orang yang berada kebetulan di sana, mobil kita keluar dari jalur jalan dan terjatuh, membuat kita terpisah. Hingga sekarang… hanya kita yang ditemukan." Terangnya dengan nada lirih. Jika bukan karena Ken berada di hadapannya, Lilian tentu saja akan menangis sekarang. Suaminya belum ditemukan, demikian pula anak sulungnya. Sementara sahabatnya… sulit, Lilian merasa begitu kesulitan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Bagaimana dengan ayah? Dan Yuri?" tanya Ken mulai panik. Ia ingin sebuah penjelasan, namun nampaknya ia harus puas hanya dengan gelengan lemah dari sang ibu. Ken menundukkan kepalanya hingga ia hanya terfokus pada tangan ibunya. Ken baru menyadari kalau kedua tangan ibunya bergetar, ia sadar kalau ibunya sama sepertinya, dipenuhi dengan berbagai emosi. Memang tak banyak yang ia dapat lakukan sekarang, tapi Ken tahu, ia harus mulai dari hal yang ada di hadapannya. Perlahan, ia menyentuh tangan ibunya, terasa dingin, namun Ken tak berniat melepaskannya sama sekali. Saat ia merasakan pandangan heran sang ibu yang tertuju kepadanya, ia berkata, "percayalah bu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Ken POV

Beberapa hari sudah terlewati, namun aku masih belum mendengar berita apapun mengenai ayah atapum Yuri. Hari-hariku diisi dengan berbagai cek kondisi tubuh dan fisioterapi yang bertujuan untuk merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhku yang memang tampaknya mulai menegang karena jarang digunakan. Menurut dokter, tak ada luka dalam yang parah pada diriku, sehingga tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan secara berlebihan, tapi entah mengapa, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pada diriku. Aku seakan melupakan sesuatu, tapi entah apa.

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka, menunjukkan sosok ibuku yang diikuti oleh seorang pria yang tak ku kenal yang memasuki ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku ingin bertanya kepada ibu mengenai siapa dia, tapi tampaknya, apa yang ingin disampaikan ibu lebih penting. Jadi, aku hanya duduk di kasurku dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Ibu berusaha mengambil jeda nafas sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Ken… ayah… a-ayah…"

Air mata yang mengurai di pelupuk mata ibuku membuatku terpaku. Apa yang terjadi dengan ayah? Apakah mereka sudah menemukan beliau? Tiba-tiba saja, suhu kamar di rumah sakit itu terasa jauh lebih rendah dari sebelumnya. Entah mengapa, Ken tak ingin mendengar lanjutan kalimat yang akan diucapkan sang ibu.

"Maaf nak, kami tak dapat menyelamatkan ayahmu." Aku dapat mendengar nada simpati dari dari orang itu, tapi hal tersebut tak ada bandingannya. Seluruh tubuhku terasa seperti mati rasa, dan kini ibu sudah tak dapat menahan tangisnya, yang secara tak langsung membuat penglihatanku mengabur. Rupanya aku telah meneteskan air mataku lebih lama dari yang telah kukira. Aku tak berani mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, hanya air mata yang kubiarkan terus mengalir karena aku tak sanggup menahannya. Apa yang akan kami lakukan? Bagaimana…

"Bagaimana dengan Yuri?" tanyaku sedikit enggan. Bagaimana pun, aku harus mengetahui kondisi kakakku.

Orang itu semakin tampak simpatik mendengar pertanyaanku. Ia tampak sulit menjawab pertanyaan yang baru kuberikan. "Kami belum berhasil menemukannya," jawabannya membuatku semakin lemas namun ia tak berniat untuk berhenti berbicara, "demikian pula dengan gadis Naegino itu."

Pernyataan terakhir itu membuatku sedikit heran. "Gadis Naegino?" tanyaku dengan heran. Adakah orang lain yang berada di mobil yang kami gunakan malam itu?

Kali ini ibu yang menjawab pertanyaanku, "Sora Naegino, Ken, maksudnya adalah Sora-chan." Ucap ibu dengan lemas. Nadanya tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan, namun hal itu lebih cukup untukku.

"Sora-chan? Siapa dia?" yang ku tahu selanjutnya, adalah tatapan ibu yang menatapku, tak percaya.

End of Ken POV

Untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya, Lilian menghela nafasnya. Masih teringat di benaknya perkataan dari sang dokter yang berusaha menjelaskan kondisi yang terjadi pada putranya itu. Ken tampaknya menderita amnesia, meskipun tim medis tak dapat menemukan luka apapun yang mungkin dapat menimbulkan efek amnesia. Well, sebenarnya, Lilian sendiri tahu kalau amnesia tak hanya dapat disebabkan oleh luka fisik, bisa saja trauma psikologis Ken membuatnya lupa akan hal-hal tertentu. Well, tidak sesimpel lupa, tapi hal itu bukan hal yang begitu serius sekarang. Setidaknya ia masih ingat siapa namanya.

Ada masalah yang lebih penting yang harus Lilian pikirkan. Mulai sekarang ia harus tinggal di mana? Bisa saja ia tinggal di rumah mereka yang lama, tapi… rasanya ia tak ingin kembali ke rumah yang menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan yang akan membuatnya semakin sulit untuk melepaskan masa lalunya. Lagipula, rumah itu terlalu besar untuk ia tinggali berdua dengan Ken. Lilian sudah memikirkan hal ini, jika Ken setuju, ia akan menyewakan, atau mungkin menjual rumah itu. Bagaimanapun ia masih butuh biaya untuk hidup dan untuk masa depan Ken. Mereka memang berkecukupan, tapi bukan berarti mereka dapat berfoya-foya bukan? Sementara urusan perusahaan… dapat ia pikirkan nanti.

Tiba-tiba telepon yang terdapat di genggamannya berdering. Lilian segera menatap layar kaca yang menunjukkan sang penelepon. Kenneth? Jarang sekali orang itu menelponnya sekarang. Ada apa sebenarnya? Walaupun ia sedikit ragu, akhirnya Lilian memutuskan untuk menjawab telpon dari kakak tirinya itu.

Ken sedang menikmati teh sorenya di atas tempat tidur ketika sang ibu kembali –entah dari mana- ke kamarnya. Kalau Ken tak salah, sudah hampir seminggu ia dirawat di rumah sakit ini, dan dokter berkata kalau lusa ia sudah dapat meninggalkan rumah sakit. Sebenarnya Ken merasa senang juga karena ia sebentar lagi dapat keluar dari tempat ini, seminggu berada di kamar membuatnya merasa penat. Tapi, ibunya tampak enggan ketika Ken bertanya jika mereka akan kembali ke rumah mereka atau tidak.

"Ken," panggil Lilian sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah tempat tidur anaknya. Ken mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang ibu, bersiap memperhatikan baik-baik apa yang ibunya akan katakan. "Engkau tahu, ibu rasa, ibu tak akan bisa tinggal di rumah kita yang lama. Bagaimanapun rumah itu juga terlalu besar untuk kita berdua tinggali."

Ken mengangguk, setuju dengan perkataan ibunya.

"Pamanmu, Kenneth, dia mengatakan, kalau kau mau, kita bisa tinggal dengannya. Lagi pula, ia tinggal sendiri selama ini." Lilian melanjutkan perkataannya dengan pelan.

"Paman Kenneth?" ulang Ken, sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan ibunya itu. Paman Kenneth adalah orang baik, begitulah yang diingat Ken saat ia bertemu dengan pamannya itu dulu. Hanya saja, seingatnya, ia tak begitu dekat dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain, termasuk ibu Ken. Banyak kerabat ibunya yang hubungannya lebih dekat dengan keluarganya, tapi tak ada yang memberikan penawaran seperti yang dilakukan kakak sulung ibunya itu. Apalagi, seingat Ken, Paman Kenneth memang selalu lebih suka tinggal sendiri.

Lilian hanya mengangguk. Ia sendiri tak begitu mengerti maksud dari sang kakak, tapi tampaknya, hal itu adalah pilihan terbaik yang dapat ia ambil sekarang. Apalagi, jika mereka tinggal bersama Kenneth, ia dapat fokus membantu mengurus bisnis suaminya. Kenneth pasti bisa membantunya, mengingat ia adalah pebisnis handal. "Jadi? Bagaimana menurutmu, Ken?"

"Ku pikir tak masalah bu. Kita beruntung paman mau menawarkan tempat tinggalnya untuk kita." Jawab Ken. Bibirnya melengkung, membentuk sebuah senyuman, namun hatinya tak dapat berhenti untuk bertanya.

Lilian turut tersenyum mendengar jawaban anaknya itu. Senyum pertama di minggu ini. Mungkin ini adalah awal yang bagus baginya dan bagi anaknya itu.

"Akhirnya kalian sampai juga. Aku sempat khawatir kalian tersasar, hahaha!" Baik Lilian maupun anaknya cengo mendengar ucapan Kenneth saat menyambut mereka. Secara pribadi, Ken cukup kaget karena pamannya itu menyambut kedatangan mereka secara pribadi. Ia pikir sang paman akan sibuk dengan urusan kantornya. Sang bocah akhirnya menyadari kalau ibunya sudah mulai memasuki rumah itu.

Rumah itu megah. Hal itu adalah kesan pertama yang didapat seorang Ken Killian saat dia memasuki rumah pamannya itu. Ken tidak kaget melihatnya, rumah itu hanya sedikit lebih besar dari rumah lamanya. Ruang pertama yang di temuinya adalah ruang tamu. Ruangan itu menggunakan wallpaper bermotif dengan warna dominan cokelat-keabuan, tirai di ruangan itu seluruhnya berwarna kuning, membuat ruangan itu tampak mewah. Sofa dan meja terbuat dari kayu jati yang sudah dipelitur dengan amat rapi, sehingga tampak elegan, cocok dengan suasana ruangan itu. Sebuah rak pajangan yang berisi berbagai alat makan koleksi turut mengisi ruangan itu.

"Aa, Ken, ayo letakkan barang-barangmu di sini saja, nanti Thomas yang akan mengantarkan semuanya ke kamarmu. Atau kau ingin ke kamarmu dulu? Nah, Miriam, kau dapat mengantarkan Ken ke kamarnya sekarang." Mr. Kenneth, Ken memutuskan untuk memanggilnya begitu, tampaknya tak seperti yang ia kira. Pria itu tak tampak seperti sosok pria sombong tukang perintah yang selama ini ada di pikiran Ken, sebaliknya, pamannya itu tampak ramah. Mr. Kenneth memiliki karisma yang membuat orang dengan suka hati melaksanakan perintahnya.

Mungkin Ken dapat kerasan berada di rumah ini.

Setelah mengantarkan Ken ke kamarnya, Miriam segera kembali ke ruang utama rumah itu. Di sana, Mr. Kenneth sedang berbincang-bincang dengan adik tirinya, Lilian. Melihat kedatangan Miriam, Kenneth bertanya, "Apakah Ken suka dengan kamarnya?"

Mr. Kenneth memang bukan orang yang sering menunjukkan perasaan, tapi sebagai salah satu pelayan yang telah lama bekerja di rumah itu, Mirian dapat melihat senyum tipis tuannya itu, bahagia dengan kedatangan penghuni baru rumahnya. Menyadari itu, Mirian pun ikut tersenyum, dengan hormat, ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tampaknya Ken menyukai kamarnya, Tuan."

Puas dengan jawaban itu, Kenneth mengangguk. Lalu, ia berkata, "sebaiknya kau mulai menyiapkan makan malam, Miriam, hari sudah menjelang sore."

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Miriam berkata dengan sedikit gugup, "aa, saya akan berbelanja dulu, Tuan. Kita kehabisan beberapa jenis sayur dan daging. Garam dan merica juga sudah hampir habis." Jelasnya.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku ikut berbelanja bahan-bahan tersebut." Kenneth kini mengalihkan pandangannya kepada adiknya tersebut, sedikit terkejut dengan ucapannya. Ia menatap Lilian dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hmm, biarkan aku yang memasak untuk makan malam kali ini." Jelas Lilian sedikit ragu jika kakaknya akan mengizinkannya atau tidak. "Bagaimana?" tanya wanita itu.

Kenneth kini kembali memandang ke arah Miriam, kemudian bertanya dengan nada ringan, "wah Miriam, ada yang ingin menggantikan tugasmu malam ini. Baik sekali~ Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Miriam tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang tuan. Tentu saja ia tak keberatan sama sekali, malah ia senang. "Tentu saja tak masalah, Tuan." Jawabnya, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "tapi izinkan saya untuk tetap membantu."

Lilian ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu, mari kita pergi. Lebih cepat, lebih baik bukan?"

Segera setelah Miriam mengambil keranjang belanjanya, ia dan Lilian pergi ke swalayan terdekat.

Lilian menenteng belanjaan yang ternyata lebih banyak dari yang disankanya. Di sebelahnya, Miriam membawa lebih banyak lagi belanjaan. Lilian jadi berfikir, sebanyak apa kebutuhan rumah itu dalam satu minggu? Sebab, hingga kini ia hanya melihat beberapa pelayan dan 2 petugas keamanan.

Sambil memikirkan belanjaan itu, mata Lilian menangkap sesosok pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang dikenalnya. Pemuda itu berdiri membelakangi dirinya, sehingga Lilian tak dapat melihat wajahnya. Namun ia merasa mengenal sang pemuda, sehingga Lilian tanpa sadar memutuskan untuk berhenti berjalan. Miriam yang berada di sebelahnya menyadari hal ini hanya dapat menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Nyonya Lilian?" Miriam mencoba memanggil wanita di sebelahnya namun tak mendapat tanggapan. Lilian malah membisikkan sebuah kata yang tak dapat ditanggap maknanya. Namun seiring waktu berjalan, kata itu diucapkan berulang oleh Lilian dan tiap kalinya semakin jelas sehingga Miriam dapat mendengarnya.

"Yuri."

Pemuda pirang itu membalikkan badannya. Itu memang dia, Yuri Killian, anak sulung Lilian. Pemuda itu tampak sehat, meski ada sedikit luka bekas kecelakaan yang nampak, tapi ia sepertinya baik-baik saja. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yuri untuk menyadari keberadaan ibunya. Melihat wanita yang telah melahirkan dirinya, Yuri tersenyum misterius, "halo, ibu…"

.

_~Until next time we meet again, and everything will be alright~_

_._

TBC

krik..krik…

ya ampun, udah berapa lama ga saya lanjutin fic ini? *ngeliat tanggal update terakhir*

oke, sebenarnya udah lama saya mau ngelajut fic ini, tapi mendadak saya kena WB, lalu pas WB sembuh, UN sudah berada di depan mata, mau tak mau saya harus hiastatus sementara.

Sebagai permintaan maaf saya, kali ini saya buat chapter yang lebih panjang dari chapter lalu, dan… err, semoga reader sekalian ga kecewa baca chapter ini, soalnya saya sendiri agak kehilangan mood waktu nulis ini. Dan untuk bagian awalnya, khusus chapter ini aja, saya masukkin genre supranatural dikit. OC juga, mungkin akan terus bertambah sesuai kebutuhan XD ini juga, semoga reader sekalian ga ada yang keberatan~

Sedikit bocoran untuk chapter depan, kemungkinan kita akan memasuki versi canon dari anime Kaleido Star~ jadi kalau di chapter ini Ken dan Sora pisah… berarti di chapter depan… silahkan tebak yaa~ *dijahar massa*

**Balasan untuk review non login

**KenSora** thanks udah riveeeew w ini udah lanjut chapter 4

Baiklah, seperti sebelumnya dan tak bosan-bosannya saya berkata, segala kritik, komentar, ataupun saran dapat kalian sampaikan melalui kotak review. Berikan pendapat anda, jadi saya tahu di mana kesalahan saya ^^

Sign.

Yuki sukoshi

18 Mei 2014


End file.
